


玩偶之家

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 靈感來自展覽會立牌＆《Flowers in the Attic》和易卜生的《玩偶之家》沒有關係





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！！！ ！大量亂倫！  
> 有未成年的性描述！！！！！！！！  
> 有各種媽媽母親媽咪的雷包用詞！！！！！
> 
> 設定就和那個展覽會的立牌以及之前Japonism桌曆的家庭設定一樣，  
> 但是又做了各種投機取巧x的改動，  
> 不過必須提出來說的是竹馬是JS這兩個人的親、生、兒、子！  
> 真槍實彈的亂倫，所以請務必自己斟酌避雷，不能接受真的不要看，不然會不舒服。
> 
> 另外在劇情的部分雖然說靈感是來自《Flowers in the Attic》這一系列的小說第一部，  
> 但後面也會差異非常大，  
> 所以務必要能接受再閱讀！！！

從雅紀有記憶以來，他們家一直是這個小鎮裡最受歡迎的家庭，他們住在這個街區最漂亮的房子裡。街坊鄰居都說，他的父母親是一對多麼美好的夫妻，他和他的弟弟，又是多麼美好的一對手足。他們就像是受了神最多最多的恩典一樣，雅紀因此也和其他孩子不一樣，他特別喜歡周末上教會。

從教會回來以後，媽媽圍上圍裙開始在廚房忙碌起來，他們家裡家電齊備，媽媽可以不用那麼忙碌，他的手藝也不如爸爸精湛，但他還是喜歡這樣表達自己對這個家的愛。

媽媽有一雙十分迷人的眼睛，爸爸把媽媽圈進懷裡的時候總會這麼誇讚他的妻子，然後媽媽會笑得非常美，他會微微抬高脖子，輕輕噘起豐潤的嘴唇，小聲喊著爸爸的名字「潤」，等著爸爸在上面印下一個吻。

他和弟弟小和在一旁格格地笑，等著爸爸也用鬍渣來蹭他們，吻吻他們的臉頰。

雅紀非常珍惜能和爸爸待在一起的時光，他無時無刻在學習自己的父親，好讓自己也成長為像父親那樣克己穩重的男人。但是爸爸的工作實在太忙了，他總在世界各地飛來飛去，雅紀很想他的時候就撥電話過去，這時候小和也會湊到話筒旁邊，很不情願地說自己也想爸爸。

媽媽將他們一左一右抱在懷裡，他只聽電話的漏音，然後露出有點寂寞的微笑，雅紀不希望媽媽那樣笑，他適合更開心的表情，更幸福的表情，就像每次在爸爸懷裡那樣，有點羞澀的表情，那才適合媽媽。

之後晚上媽媽會在房間裡，和爸爸講上一整晚的電話。

本來他們的日子是這麼幸福美滿。

七月份的時候雅紀上完棒球課回到家裡，小和跑在他後面，他們看見爸爸的湖水綠凱迪拉克帝威停在家門外。

爸爸回來了！

雅紀興奮地把大門推開，有好幾個穿著警察制服的男人在客廳裡，他們圍繞著媽媽，媽媽看起來失魂落魄的，他的臉色蒼白，嘴唇不停打顫，甚至需要有個人攙扶住他，他才能夠站穩。

媽媽讓他們過來，他緊緊地摟住自己的兩個孩子。雅紀拉著弟弟的手，他聞到了媽媽身上熟悉的香水味，突然間有種冰涼的感覺從雅紀的腳底竄上他的後腦杓，他知道爸爸出事了。

＊

爸爸失蹤在一個七月的清晨，據說他在一處停車場停好車子下車之後，再也沒有出現。

鎮上出現各式各樣的流言蜚語，他們說媽媽謀害了自己的丈夫，又說爸爸是跑去自殺，甚至還有人謠傳爸爸是欠下了巨額債務才人間蒸發的。

用各式各樣理由上門來找媽媽的男人愈來愈多，媽媽不太擅長拒絕他們，他是一個有教養到會被占便宜的人，所以他總是在門邊被男人們糾纏很久才能送走他們。媽媽從未請他們進屋，但是有人說，他勾引全鎮的男人。

後來媽媽開始很少上市場買菜，也很少踏出家門。他一天比一天憔悴。

雅紀開始不喜歡上學，小和同樣也是，他的弟弟變得沉默寡言，雅紀沒有很留心弟弟的改變，因為他也自顧不暇了，他和那些亂說話的同學起了衝突，他們竟然說他的媽媽是蕩婦，他把他們打了一頓，自己也受了傷。

雅紀被留校察看，在教室裡一直待到晚上六點，媽媽才來接他。校長和媽媽說話的時候，目不轉睛地盯著年輕貌美的媽媽看，一直和媽媽打探爸爸的事情，雅紀感覺很屈辱，他想要保護自己的媽媽，他必須得保護自己的媽媽。

可是媽媽究竟在想些什麼呢？和媽媽一起走路回家的那晚，夏日夜晚的微風掃過他們的臉頰，雅紀很內疚，又很徬徨。小和說，家裡是依靠著爸爸的薪水生活，現在爸爸失蹤都已經一年了，媽媽沒有出去工作，家裡依然維持著以前的生活方式，錢說不定很快就花光了。

雅紀很討厭小和那麼說。他反駁和也，這不是他們該擔心的事情，而且說到底，事情是不可能變得這麼糟的。如果家裡真的缺錢的話，那麼他就輟學打工好了，他已經十六歲了，他可以代替爸爸養活這個家庭。

當媽媽得知他的提議時，雅紀看見媽媽笑了。媽媽柔軟的雙手平放在他的肩膀上，雅紀發現自己已經比媽媽高了，或許也比爸爸高了也說不定，這幾年來他像顆小樹一樣瘋長，結實的胸膛和挺拔的身材，足以成為媽媽倚靠的力量。

「雅紀懂得為媽媽著想，媽媽好感動。」媽媽輕輕地撫摸雅紀的臉頰。「不過錢的事情，不需要雅紀煩惱。」

一旁的和也聞言抿緊了嘴唇。媽媽把兒子們召集過來，他拿出一本相簿，裡面有媽媽、爸爸，以及一些他們從未見過的人，這應該是一張全家福。雅紀覺得媽媽看起來好像才和自己差不多大而已，而爸爸看起來就和現在差不多，他英俊的外貌十分突出，雅紀一眼就認出來了。

「這是你們的爺爺奶奶，他們就住在群馬縣。」媽媽指著相片裡的人這麼告訴他們。

雅紀與和也都愣了一下，他們以為自己的祖父母已經過世了，畢竟爸爸和媽媽從來沒有提過他們。不過這是媽媽的爸媽，還是爸爸的爸媽？媽媽沒來得及讓他們提問，很快地又接著向下說。

「我們回去和我的父母親一起住，好嗎？」他溫柔地牽住他們的手，也將雅紀的疑問堵回喉嚨裡。「雖然你們必須得和現在的同學分開……可是媽媽保證，一切都會和以前一樣，甚至更好。」

一直沉默不語的和也搶在哥哥雅紀之前說話了：「離開這裡的話，爸爸還找得到我們嗎？」

「那是當然啦，乖孩子。」媽媽說。他溫和地按住了小兒子的膝蓋。「爸爸當然會知道我們在哪裡，我們就是在那裡遇見彼此的。」媽媽臉上蕩漾出微笑，他又變回了那個幸福的妻子。

雅紀點了點頭，他向媽媽承諾他會好好照顧弟弟。媽媽笑著從沙發起身，打算回到廚房裡替他們準備飯後的點心。那些照片就留在桌上，雅紀正要向前仔細地看一看，但相片的一角被媽媽纖細的指尖壓住了。

「……媽媽？」

「這張照片總是喚起我不好的回憶。」媽媽說。他把照片按在胸前，又很快收進了圍裙的口袋裡。「如果能夠全部忘記那就好了。」

雅紀感到有點疑惑，如果那是爸爸和媽媽相遇的地方，又為什麼會喚起媽媽不好的回憶？但比起自己的疑問，他更心疼這樣難過的媽媽。

「爸爸說，松本家的家規是家人要一起解決問題。」雅紀牽住了媽媽的手。「我們一定可以的，媽媽。」

媽媽聽了他這麼說也點了點頭。「是啊，這就是你爸爸的風格。」提到爸爸的時候，他說話的聲音變得很輕，有點悵然，或者是、雅紀不知道是不是自己的錯覺，他覺得媽媽心不在焉。

「不過，媽媽要告訴你們一件事情。」雅紀與和也的母親在他們面前正坐下來。「從今以後我們的姓氏是櫻井。」

「櫻、櫻井……」和也和雅紀都嚇了一跳。

「沒錯，櫻井。我的名字是櫻井翔。」媽媽望著自己手上那只婚戒，他捏著輕輕轉動，沒有看著兒子們說話。「你們很快就會適應的。」他再次拉住了兒子們的手。


	2. Chapter 2

和也帶著自己的琴譜走進主臥室裡，往常他可以在這時候看見一邊看書一邊享受午後甜點的媽媽，但自從爸爸失蹤以後，媽媽再也沒有心思去吃那些甜食。以前媽媽總是擔心太多糖分會讓自己體型走樣。

和也是知道的，媽媽穿上真絲睡衣後，會在鏡子前面站很久，端詳自己的身材。

其實媽媽也從來沒有胖過，就算生育了兩個孩子，他依然嫵媚如昔。爸爸說，他對媽媽的愛只會一天比一天多，而且在他看來，媽媽也一天比一天迷人，他喜歡撫摸媽媽眼尾的笑紋，因為那是他讓自己妻子常常微笑，才留下來的痕跡。

「你們兩個是爸爸的寶貝。」爸爸擁抱住他們，他稍微停頓，抬起頭來望向媽媽的目光是那麼深情款款。「……翔是我的一切。」

容易害羞的媽媽推了推丈夫的胸膛，讓他不要再說了。

和也喜歡爸爸的臂彎，那是一雙很有力的臂膀，能把媽媽、哥哥還有他緊緊圈在一起，有的時候也會故意用力，害他們痛得鑽出爸爸的懷抱。和也在深夜時常想起爸爸，月光灑滿了房間，這種思念愈來愈強烈，讓和也在被窩裡哭了好幾個晚上。

他想起很多事情、他想起每次爸爸出差回來，都會特別買禮物送他們。和也那台最新的遊戲機，就是爸爸從美國買回來的。

爸爸說得一口流利美語，甚至和也還聽過他講西班牙話和法語。爸爸自信洋溢，上司下屬全都信賴他、倚重他，在失蹤之前，爸爸才剛升上總監。

那天媽媽起了個大早，把家裡用吸塵器清理得乾乾淨淨，換上新的桌巾和床單，摘取花園裡的鮮花，為兒子們打上領帶。媽媽的手指在自己的脖子前面翻弄，因為是這麼近的距離，和也能看見媽媽刷得捲翹的睫毛，以及像貓一樣眼尾上揚的眼線。

他很喜歡看媽媽化妝，媽媽天生麗質，和也沒見過比他更美的人了，但是像媽媽這麼漂亮的人，為了迎接丈夫，還是會在化妝桌前坐立不安地打扮自己。

他用手指輕輕把眼尾向後拉，另一隻手拿眼線膠刷仔細地填補睫毛的縫隙，最後在眼尾上勾，這樣的步驟以後，媽媽就從樸素的美人，變成了風情萬種的美人。

「小和。」媽媽塗了護手霜的手招他過去。「想要這個嗎？」和也點了點頭，他望向媽媽手上那管唇膏，璀璨的金管裡包裹著紅色的膏體，唇膏的香氣、媽媽的香水，媽媽用小指也給他擦了一點點口紅。

「和也真漂亮。」媽媽捧住了和也的臉頰。「只能擦一點點哦。」

和也湊到媽媽的化妝鏡前，他一直覺得自己像媽媽。爸爸也說他和媽媽很像，理由是他們都很聰明。但媽媽說，他要是有和也那麼聰明就好了。

＊

「……媽媽。」和也敲了敲打開的門，媽媽這時候才從一堆帳單中抬起頭來，並且同時把那些帳單掃到一邊去，他擠出微笑：「怎麼啦親愛的？」

和也把琴譜夾在手臂下。「我已經三個月沒繳鋼琴課的學費了。」

媽媽聞言愣了一下，他蒼白的臉又變得更蒼白，和也可以明顯感覺到媽媽很慌張。媽媽抿起嘴唇，他不知所措就會露出這種表情。

「我只是想跟媽媽說，我已經對鋼琴沒興趣了。」

「和也……」媽媽睜大了眼睛，他這麼做的時候看起來很單純，就像個小孩子，無怪乎爸爸會那麼疼愛他。「媽媽知道你最貼心了，委屈你了。之後媽媽一定會補償你的。」

媽媽緊緊拉住和也的手。「上次和你們講爺爺奶奶的事情，我沒有說得很清楚，因為我那時候有點心煩……總之，我的家裡非常有錢，這樣說很奇怪吧，應該說是我的父母親非常有錢。」

和也被這個消息嚇到了。

「因為一些複雜的原因，我本來不能回去，我和你爸爸，跟我的父母親感情不好。他們反對我們結婚，所以和我斷絕關係。」媽媽語氣一度頹喪地壓低，但他很快又抬高語調，變成了有點雀躍的說話方式。

「可是現在他們願意讓我們回去了！」

這是和也這一年以來，看過最開心的媽媽。「嗯。」和也應了聲。「嗯！太好了，媽媽。」

「是呀。」媽媽拍了拍他小兒子的手背。「我們明天早上就走，快點收拾行李吧，火車要搭上好幾個小時呢。」

和也恍恍惚惚地把衣服和遊戲機裝進一只皮箱裡。隔壁房間哥哥也著手收拾東西，一時之間和也心情十分複雜，他們要離開這個從小長大的地方了，雖然心裡很不捨，可是好像也沒有辦法。

和也覺得很多事情，都沒有辦法。

媽媽高跟鞋的聲音從樓上傳下來，踩過地毯，穿越迴廊，和也和雅紀都在門邊等著了。

和也看見媽媽今天精心描摹妝容，顯得他氣色極好，像初放的梔子花。而且媽媽還穿上最美的那條洋裝，腰帶把他的腰紮得細細的，比雜誌上面的模特兒都還要有魅力。

「走吧，孩子們。」和也感覺媽媽摟住了他和哥哥的肩膀。他們同時抬頭望向這個家。新的家一定會更好的，和也在心裡默念，他希望如此。

抵達群馬的時候，已經是深夜時分了。媽媽的指尖翻弄著車票，和也一直在看他修剪得圓潤的指甲，飽和的紅色指甲油襯得他手指潔白纖細。「……把哥哥叫起來，我們該走了。」

「要走了？」和也望向窗外一片黑的風景，他只能看到自己的倒影在上面。可是媽媽非常堅持，於是和也只好把雅紀搖醒，他們跟在媽媽身後，穿越好幾個車廂，最後踏上了冷風陣陣的月台。

車站裡半個人也沒有，和也和雅紀互看一眼，他們有點害怕。「……媽媽？」

「我們得快點趕路了，你們看，再過不久太陽就要升起了。」媽媽挺直了身版，他匆匆指了一個方向，兄弟倆沒能看清楚，他們小跑著跟上母親的步伐。

「哥哥。」和也不安地拉住雅紀的衣襬。「我們到底要去哪裡？」

雅紀回過頭來看看自己的弟弟。「反正跟著媽媽走就對了，我們當然是要回爺爺奶奶家啦。你看，這裡的空地那麼大，我們以後可以在這裡打棒球。」他對著和也笑了笑。「你還可以有一間自己的練琴室！」

「我的練琴室……」那是爸爸曾經承諾過要給他蓋的練琴室。和也垂下眼睛，他握緊了行李，努力邁開腳步緊緊跟在媽媽身後。

東方天翻出魚肚白的時候，和也和雅紀看見在遠方山坡上蓋著一座日式庭院。緊閉著的大門高高聳起，媽媽說他們不是要從那裡進去。他們拐了好幾個彎，最後從一處長著青苔的小門進入櫻井大宅。

「我們以後就能住在這裡……」雅紀有點不敢相信，這一切簡直像在作夢一樣。媽媽轉過頭來對他們笑了笑。「雅紀，把衣服紮進去。」他著手給兒子們整理衣服。「等一下見到人要問好。」

「好的，媽媽。」

媽媽溫柔地摸了摸兒子們的臉頰。之後他深吸一口氣，走上前去撳鈴。

那扇厚重的木門緩緩打開，站在門後的是一個男人，他看起來不比爸爸大幾歲，和也這麼想。那個男人用某種冷漠的視線掃過和也和雅紀，於是孩子們往母親的身後站得更近了一點。

「向您問早，父親。久疏問候，別來無恙。」翔低下頭來，溫順地露出了後頸。「……母親最近身體可還安好？」

那個男人沒有回答櫻井翔的寒暄，而只是盯著他和潤的那兩個孩子看。「你母親說過，只讓你回來。你有和她說你和潤生了這兩個……」

「他們是、是我和潤的孩子，我怎麼可以把他們拋棄在東京、」

和也看見媽媽的下巴被那個人捏住了，話語戛然而止，飽滿的下唇被用拇指壓著搓揉，但媽媽卻沒有反抗，而只是逆來順受地任由那個人這樣弄他的嘴唇。

和也完全不知道這算是發生什麼事情，雅紀顯然也不知道，他們在原地乾站著，後背不停冒冷汗。

「算了，就當我沒提過吧，既然你們都回來了。」男人把門向後推，好讓外面的那三個人進屋子裡來。媽媽小聲地向他道謝，而孩子們被要求提著自己的鞋子，而且不准發出一點聲音。

他們跟隨在「爺爺」的身後左彎右拐，最後走進了一間在走廊最末端的房間。

雅紀與和也已經累極了，他們直接放下行李，立刻就坐在了地上。但和也不敢像哥哥那樣放鬆，他一直盯著那個男人看。

「……我是你媽媽的繼父，也是他的親叔叔。」那個男人突然壓低身體對著和也說。「有沒有滿足了你的好奇心？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！OOC啦！

媽媽把蠟燭吹熄以後，室內陷入了一片黑暗。和也拉住媽媽的衣角，他雖然已經十四歲，是個大孩子了，但突然來到一個陌生的環境，還是讓他沒辦法自己睡著。

房間太暗了，空氣裡面有個潮濕的青苔味道，和也的被子只蓋住了肚臍，他感覺這裡悶熱難耐，哥哥的體溫又很高，把他弄得開始冒汗。

媽媽就在這個時候輕輕地捋了捋和也額邊的濕髮，和也可以看見媽媽的眼睛。「……對不起。」媽媽向他們道歉了。「媽媽也想過要找份工作，但是要讓我們過像以前那樣的生活，還是太困難了。」

和也不覺得意外。因為從他有記憶以來，媽媽只負責每天裝扮得漂漂亮亮的，爸爸從未讓他煩惱過家計問題。對於媽媽來說，他每天只煩惱要給孩子們做怎樣的便當，大概這裡面最讓他煩心的事情就是餐桌上該插什麼花。

「我們會在這邊待多久，媽媽？」和也問。

媽媽露出了困惑的表情。「我現在也不能確定。我的母親當時因為我和潤結婚的事情太生氣了，所以把我們從她的遺囑上面刪掉……」

「遺、遺囑？」

媽媽笑了一下。「當時只是以防萬一。可是現在……現在不一樣了，她生了重病，情況一天比一天差……我只要讓她重新接納我，把我寫上她的遺囑……這麼一來，我們又能像以前一樣生活在一起了。」

和也好像能理解媽媽的意思，又感覺有些地方聽不明白。他度過了一個難熬的夜晚，媽媽和哥哥都睡著了，安靜得令人耳鳴的房間裡只有他在榻榻米上翻來覆去的沙沙聲，和也從隨身背包裡面翻出爸爸送他的遊戲機，他用手指碰觸按鈕，他不喜歡這種好像爸爸永遠都不會回來了的感覺。

隔天早上和也被哥哥叫醒，他的腦袋還有點遲鈍，但他很快就發現了站在門邊端詳著他們的男人，同時他也發現昨天還和他們睡在一起的媽媽不見了。

那個是他們的爺爺。雖然說是他們的爺爺，但又是他們的叔叔，而且年紀和爸爸差不多。和也覺得這樣很奇怪，他害怕那個人，尤其是那雙眼睛。

智走到了他們面前，他把手上的三層木頭提箱放在地上，提箱裡面裝著早飯和午餐，一些揉了梅子的飯糰，還有一條抹上厚厚一層鹽巴的魚。和也和雅紀吃不習慣這些東西，他們早餐通常都吃麵包抹奶油，或是麥片加牛奶。

「你們在東京，就是這麼懶散過日子的吧，一直睡到這個時候。」智說。「畢竟你們的父母親是那樣子的人，不能期待你們多麼像樣。」

雅紀按住了正要開口反駁的弟弟的手，他無意識地放大了說話的音量，好在這個男人面前掩蓋自己的害怕。「我的爸爸和媽媽，都是很好的人。」雅紀高聲說。

「是嗎？」孩子們的爺爺冷冷地掃視他面前的和也和雅紀。「你說話得小聲點，否則讓你們的奶奶發現你們的存在，他一毛錢也別想拿到。」

那個「他」指的是媽媽。和也很快把媽媽昨晚和他悄聲說的話跟這件事情聯想在一起，他想起媽媽說奶奶把他和爸爸從遺囑上面刪掉，那麼現在要是奶奶就這樣死掉了的話，財產可能會被這個人全部繼承走。

可是為什麼他們必須躲起來？

他抓住哥哥的衣角。雅紀繃緊肩膀，他還打算說些什麼，但是門突然被拉開，是媽媽回來了。他從沒看過那樣的媽媽，媽媽把妝全都卸掉了，也不穿那些漂亮的洋服。他換上和服，傾斜的肩膀使他嫵媚過人，因為舟車勞頓而微微紅腫的眼睛，讓他看起來像哭泣過一樣。

媽媽一進房間就緊緊地擁抱住了他們。「……有吃早飯了嗎？」

雅紀的眼角餘光發現智已經不在房裡了。他慢慢從媽媽的懷抱中離開，媽媽一直掛著抱歉的微笑，他使盡全力安撫自己的孩子們，雙手也不安地搓揉著自己的袖口。

「媽媽，為什麼剛才他、爺爺說，奶奶不能發現我們？」雅紀問。

媽媽首先給了他們一個更大的笑容，但他的眉毛緊緊蹙起，雙眼也流露出不安的情緒。他反覆用門牙輕咬嘴唇，最後像是妥協一樣垮下了肩膀，雅紀甚至覺得他鬆了一口氣。

「她一直以為，我和你們爸爸沒有生過孩子，這是她接納我回來的條件。因為她、因為我們……我們本來不該在一起。」

「因為奶奶反對你們結婚嗎？」和也問。

「是那樣，但也不完全是那樣。」媽媽無措地眨著眼睛。「我總有一天會和你們說明白的。」他焦急地起身整理和服下襬，赤腳踏過榻榻米走到門邊，腳趾皺了起來，又匆匆走回來兩個孩子的身邊。

「如果我沒有過來的話，你們的爺爺會照顧你們。要不是有他的幫忙，我們現在也不能在這裡。」媽媽溫柔地告誡他們。「所以答應媽媽，不要讓爺爺生氣好嗎，嗯？」

＊

櫻井翔站在門外。酷暑讓他的後頸滲出汗滴，但他的父親──他的繼父，仍然穿著一身妥貼的長袖襯衫。他與繼父以及母親有十六年沒見面了，從他和潤私奔時起，他們決心切斷與這個家的緣分，從此──如果一切順利，他再也不會踏入家門一步。

智打量久別多年的姪子，他從第一次見到他──那時翔還只有和也那麼大，就在一個夏天，和這個夏天萬分相似的另一個夏天，沁涼的水流過智的腳邊，他往窗外看，不去管來為他哥哥捻香的人，翔就走在花園裡，他的衣服因為被午後雷陣雨溽濕而緊黏在身上，他漫不經心的眼神、他輕盈的體態、他失去至親的悲傷輪廓，只是那麼一眼，從此智就忘不了他。

智忘不了他的姪子，但他那時候不知道還有另一個貪婪的男人覬覦他的夏日櫻桃。所幸現在這一切都過去了，都過去了。

他親愛的姪子不得不回到了他的身邊。雖然改變這個男孩的事情實在太多，致使他從那天花園裡奪人心魄的妖精，變成了一個母親。曾經纖弱的身材因為生育而變得豐潤性感，但那都是別人造就的，完全沒有他留下來的痕跡。

這一切都是那個可恨的男人害的，智不由得想，他從來也沒注意到潤會那麼做，他一向很信任他的弟弟，他們一直相依為命。 **直到回來這裡** 。

就像房內的那對兄弟一樣。智把雅紀與和也的房門上了鎖。這是翔的意思，他不要兒子們在這個家裡亂跑。

「這是為了孩子們好。」翔親口說。「至於母親那邊，您會幫助我的，對嗎？」

他抓住了繼父的手指，輕輕地啃咬起來。小扇子一樣的睫毛上下翻動，圓潤雙眼閃爍光芒。智透過那雙眼睛，又看見了以前的那個孩子。他的指節麻麻癢癢，翔溫熱柔軟的舌頭從他的指腹掃過，像要跟他討要更多的糖果──更多好處。

「……お父さん。」


	4. Chapter 4

關於夏天，雅紀可以想起很多事情。譬如在院子裡喀喀轉動的灑水器、譬如西瓜、譬如冷氣。他的同學們很喜歡來他的家裡一起討論作業，因為他們是這裡為數不多擁有冷氣的家庭，雅紀和同學們可以在那個特殊的噪音之中喝著柳橙汁而一點都不覺得吵。

現在他很想念他們的冷氣。雖然媽媽悄悄給他們弄來了全新的電風扇和電視，但他就是想念冷氣，以及原本那個家的一切。

「哥哥，電視又怪怪的了。」和也開始發他今天第十次的牢騷，他天天發牢騷，這裡的環境一點也不適合他，有時候晚上會斷電，他就得放下他的遊戲機。而且爺爺說過不准把窗戶打開，因為那樣會被家裡的傭人看見，所以他們總感覺悶熱難耐。

在媽媽取得奶奶的信任之前，他們有成堆的時間需要打發，媽媽又沒和他們說具體究竟需要多久，雅紀也只能想，那不是一個很久的時間。

畢竟如果他們犯錯和爸媽鬧脾氣了，最後總會又回到原本那樣，雖然或許會被禁足一陣子，但是就應該是那樣……的吧。

「把電線調整一下就會好了。」雅紀走到電視旁邊，他耐心地挪動電線，又轉動上面的轉台旋鈕，他很努力把自己的煩躁感壓下來，畢竟他在弟弟面前還是要有哥哥的樣子，而且他親口答應了媽媽，他會好好照顧弟弟。

「……我想回家了。」和也說。他們都只穿著棉紗背心，兩張臉熱得紅通通的。雅紀安慰他：「只要再待一下下就好了，媽媽保證過的，他一直都有遵守和我們的約定。」

和也抬起眼睛。「你真的這麼想嗎？」雅紀不知道他是在看什麼看，他明知和也和自己的擔心是一樣的，卻很不想要和也這樣問他。

「不然媽媽會騙我們嗎？」雅紀開始有點生氣了。「你如果不信的話乾脆自己問媽媽啊！」

媽媽給的答案，又是一樣的保證，但這次聽起來更為可信一點。其實媽媽本來就是十分值得信任的，畢竟他沒有背叛過和他們的約定──雅紀不知道該怎麼形容這種感覺，他的不安根本就沒有理由，而且十分不理性，他自己也察覺到了。所以更加用力想把那種感覺驅離。

「你們的奶奶見到我回來很開心，我相信我們母子一定很快能恢復關係，但還需要一點時間。」媽媽還是那樣抱歉地同他們承諾。他又重新擦上口紅，而且捏著雅紀汗濕的黏黏肩膀，把兒子們摟進懷裡。

媽媽身上穿的和服一天比一天漂亮。雅紀的手指撫過他母親背後的布料，最後停在鼓起來的肩胛骨上，和服摸起來好輕薄。他很想多和媽媽待久一點，但媽媽又要離開了，媽媽這幾天來探望他們雖然總是記得帶上禮物，但每次都行色匆匆。

「媽咪。」

雅紀很久沒有這樣稱呼媽媽了。他聽見媽媽從鼻子滾出來的笑聲：「怎麼了，我的小乖？」他媽媽有時候說話就像個好萊塢女演員，大概是從爸爸那裡學來的，他的爸爸時髦又洋派。

雅紀搖了搖頭。他看見弟弟緊緊抿起來的嘴，雖然他很想要媽媽留下，但也知道有更重要的事情等著媽媽去做。

「事實上，我等一下要和我母親的律師見面。」媽媽雀躍地親吻了一下他們的臉頰。「他剛才在電話上說願意和我談談。」

「那太好了！媽媽！」雅紀牽起媽媽的手，他也記得要把弟弟一起牢牢牽住。和也回握了他一下，但雅紀從他的表情看出他還是一樣在擔心一些多餘的事情。他很希望自己能夠向和也證明，媽媽是對的。

而且一直相信著媽媽的他，也是對的。

＊

櫻井翔從律師那裡回來時發出了一些噪音，他同樣也在房裡靠擦拭魚竿打發時間的極端無聊的繼父很快便注意到了自己的姪子兼繼子又回到這間房子裡的事實。

父親走到房門外去看，他記得讓自己看起來要不怎麼愉快，雖然他的這個孩子也已經夠大了，穿著一件奶茶色的印花套裙準備要上樓，突然又在看見他的時候停頓下來，把手上那個串著珍珠的手提包勾進了彎起來的手臂夾縫之間。

「噢，鞋子。」櫻井翔笑了一下。說著就把腳上的那雙高跟鞋拔下來，他穿著絲襪的雙腳很剛好地在原地踏踮了一下，好舒張他的腳趾頭。「我忘記了，打擾到您了嗎？」

顯然是有的。智又皺了一下眉頭，他知道翔會對律師使些無傷大雅的小伎倆，他會撐著頭，對衣冠楚楚又能替他重擬遺囑的這個有用男人，露出迷人的微笑，帶著他獨有的嬌憨勾起塗著從母親那裡偷來的Max Factor的紅潤嘴唇，畢竟這個孩子生來就擅長這些事情，把一個可憐的中年男人迷得神魂顛倒，無論他幾歲，他已婚或單身，他生過幾個孩子，他塗誰的唇膏。

翔走到他的面前，敘家常一樣地把剛才在律師那裡發生的事情都告訴自己的父親。智看見他用上門牙啃了一下嘴唇，一個鮮紅的印跡就留在他潔白牙齒的下緣。

這理應使人感到尷尬，智不能保證自己能和這樣的女人面對面進餐，他也不能保證自己能不去想潤究竟去了哪裡這件事情，難道他的弟弟真被他的姪子謀害了？只有愚蠢至極的人才會謀害自己賴以維生的親愛丈夫不是嗎？智打消了這種無聊猜測，他專心地摟住了翔的腰，冷滑的絲綢布料下面是翔柔軟的肉體，翔在他的懷裡扭了扭，背靠到牆上，仍然在笑，大概是因為癢。

「我要去……吃點東西。」翔用一種奇妙的甜美聲音說話，聽起來就像是什麼只在晚上啼叫的小鳥。他的腰肢靈巧地離開了智的雙手，那讓他看起來像少了一個支架撐著，隨時很可能會碎裂，是什麼脆弱的藝術品之類的，管他的譬喻方法呢。

他需要一雙男人的手呵護他的細腰，所有野男人和好男人都會肯定這個結論。現在他又把智的手給牽起來，一邊往餐廳前進，一邊回頭來給他的繼父一些笑容──智覺得這個精緻的東西實在有點太可惡，可是他老是原諒他，一而再再而三，這楚楚可憐的、狡猾的、讓他把十六年都耗費在幻想他的性感尤物！

這些年過去他又變得更無賴了，簡直不可理喻。櫻井翔不再以趴在他膝頭用柔軟臉頰蹭他這種小手段來謀取好處了，他也不可能輕易坐到他腿上撒嬌，畢竟他長了身體，又當了母親，還只打算把他利用完就甩到一邊去。

可是這種明顯的動機讓他簡直可愛得驚人，智真想去問問他親愛的弟弟，親愛的潤，用個Dear也不代表他真的原諒他了，他要問問他是怎麼在這十六年內、用了什麼可恥的手段，把一串鮮嫩多汁的葡萄釀成了美酒。


End file.
